Heart Confusion
by Little Miss Drama Queen
Summary: When Ginny and Harry broke up, She devised a plan with Malfoy to make Harry jealous.But when Malfoy falls for Ginny, things start to get a little confusing......Not finished! being updated daily. Please Read and Review! GW x DM, BZ x BH, CC x LL, RW x HG
1. Heart Confusion

Ginny Weasly sat curled in a ball on the gold and maroon couch diagonally across from the Gryffindor fire. Her eyes were red but no longer puffy, from the intense crying she had been doing earlier. She was just wishing she had never laid eyes on Harry Potter, when lo and behold Harry himself crawled through the portrait and into the Gryffindor common room. His emerald eyes scanned the room, searching for something. As soon as they fell on Ginny, Harry began to stroll over. She hastily wiped her eyes again, putting on the brave-nothing-can-ever-hurt-me face she always wore when she spoke him.

"Ginny" Harry began, looking guilty. "We need to talk."

She frowned at her former boyfriend, not really wanting to relive their breakup scene from that morning. "Harry, I think you said everything you needed to this morning." She replied roughly. He sighed and looked into her enormous amber eyes, distressed, knowing that he had caused the look of deep grief that was now written all across them. "Ginny, I'm sorry. So, so, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. This is to protect you! Ginny, I still care for you so much, that's why I'm doing this. I need to protect you because otherwise--"

"Voldamort is going to use my connection to you as an advantage" she finished his sentence dully.

"Yes! And he might, and probably will--"

"Capture me and torture me" she said cutting him off again.

Harry hung his head. "Ginny don't you see? Don't you understand?"

"Yea, I do. I still think we can beat this and would be stronger together. But clearly my opinions have little impact on your decisions." She said icily. This was turning out exactly like their breakup scene and Ginny couldn't bear to go through it again.

"Ginny, please." He pleaded. "I..I love you." He knew her cold eyes would melt; the gold flicks would return and dance happily. Her face would break out in the smile he loved so much and she would hug him and promise everything would turn out ok. She would kiss him and wish him luck on his journey. But to his complete and utter disbelief she had the exact opposite reaction. Her face cracked in pain. How could he love her, love her as he claimed, and still be able to turn her away? To say he loved her, then leave her? Tears threatened to spill over, and her tough exterior layer would be ruined.

"I can't deal with this Harry. I can't do this." She said sobbed. Her heart was tugging in a million different directions and for the first time in her life, Ginny Weasly couldn't decide what to do. "Goodbye Harry." She spun on her heal and exited the room.

"Ginny wait!" he cried after her, but she was already half way up the stairs to her room. He tried to follow but the stairs meshed together creating a large slide. Harry fell to the floor, then stood and dusted himself off. He would get back together with Ginny. He had too. It was part of the plan. Sighing heavily he decided to complete his mission, then when it was all over, to come and win Ginny back.


	2. Switching out

Ginny had cried herself to sleep. It was just her luck. She had been pawning after Harry Potter for nearly five years, and when she got him, she basically chased him away. She had heard him call and waiting hidden at the top of the stairs. She heard him tumble down, and quaked silently but did nothing to help him back up. She couldn't bear to look at him; she knew that if she looked at the sincere hurt in his eyes, she would cry. She knew he meant every word that he said, but that didn't stop the pain, didn't fix their relationship.

She ambled down the stairs, catching a glimpse of brown bushy hair and some flaming red hair next to it. Ever since Ron and Hermione had started going out, the pair had been inseparable. Ginny felt a pang of grief as she remembered teasing them with Harry. The four of them had always doubled dated. Hermione took no notice of Ginny's watery eyes. She grabbed her by the hand and yanked her out of the portrait hole. "Morning Gin," Ron yawned.

She smiled back weakly. Hermione began speaking about her upcoming day, as she always did on the way down to breakfast. Hermione's endless chatter calmed Ginny and she began to relax. Hermione had always been like an older sister to Ginny, and having her date Ron seemed comfortable and natural. As they entered the Great Hall, a pail figure with a mess of untidy jet black hair came racing to them from behind, panting slightly as he tried to catch up. Realizing Harry was seconds away from their little group; Ginny hastily spun around and started a conversation with a random Huffelpuff girl and then headed in the opposite direction. Maybe she could avoid Harry. Forever. Fat chances of that happening, she thought to herself, but hey, it was worth a shot.

For the next three days, Ginny was constantly spinning and twirling, turning to face the wall, and talk to random strangers (Her excuses ranged from, 'I swear you look really familiar', to 'Hey, remember you borrowed my quill last week?' to the desperate 'umm, where is Divination today?' where she would get odd looks from people who wanted to know why a 6th year didn't know her way around yet.) to avoid being seen by Harry. Either Harry truly didn't notice, or he was acting very oblivious, because Ginny could have sworn he saw her at least twice. By Thursday that week, Ginny was exhausted from her little game. She had finally let her guard down as she walked down the cold, dirty, steps to the dungeons. Although most people complained of the dungeons and/ or the potions master Snape, Ginny found both enjoyable. She had a special talent for potions and was always the top of the class. She had also disliked Snape but as time passed she realized the old Professor had a sense of humor, his own dry wit. Ginny had actually passed her potions exams with flying colors and was bumped up to the 7th year class were she was still rapidly becoming the best in the class. The only real competition was Hermione, but she was book smart, and sometimes in Potions you needed to add your own zing. Besides, Hermione was too busy these days helping Ron, and Harry who were constantly messing up.

Crap! Harry! She thought. Her thoughts turned frantic as she entered the room but were at ease as she realized the only other person in the room was Draco Malfoy. Many times the two showed up early but they never really spoke. If there was talking it either her muttering spells under her breath trying to complete the next days assignment, or Malfoy dissing out her family. At first she had flushed and turned bright red. Later when the dissing got worse, she started to fire back some very good comments. After being in his class though, for ½ a year, she simply tuned him out. Ginny was thinking of a thousand excuses to get out of class when she realized that she couldn't think of one for everyday.

Suddenly she had an epiphany. She rushed to Snape's office, casting a spell on her face to make it look as though she had been crying. "Professor? Are you there?" she asked quietly. Snape poked his head out the door. As soon as he saw who it was, he slammed the door in her face. The sound of a few locks being opened sounded through the room, before the door swung open.

"Ah, Miss Weasly. What can I do for you? There is no higher class." He drawled. "I suppose my 7th year students aren't bright enough for you."

She faked a hiccup and shook her head. "That's not it P...P...Professor" she sobbed. "It's the exact opposite. It's to ha harrrd!" she wailed. "I can't keep up!"

He didn't seem to buy it. "Miss Weasly, you are on top in my classroom."

She shook her head again. "No… it's to…too much pressure! Please let me switch back down to my grade!" Snape eyed her water face. She seemed really desperate to switch out, but he knew it wasn't for the reasons she said. He thought for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose you can. I'll see you at 3:15 Miss Weasly." Her face broke out in her amazing contagious smile.

"Thank you sir." She practically skipped away. Something was fishy. And Snape was going to find out what it was.


	3. Exploding Snap with Ron and Hermione

If Ginny had thought that not being in Harry's potions class was going to make it easier to avoid him, she was way wrong. It seemed that ever since she had switched out, she was bumping in to him more and more often. Ron and Hermione were constantly trying to bring the two together, convinced it was a petty fight and refusing to believe that they had broken up. There were plus sides to the breakup though. Dean Thomas, one of Ginny's ex-boyfriends, had started acting a whole lot more pleasant towards her. He was continuously offering to carry her books, buy her lunch, or even do her homework with her. Ginny had tried to let him down, but Dean was a very persistent person. In fact, he had asked her out six times before she finally agreed the last time, and hoped it wouldn't come down to that again .Dean was a sweet boy, but he became very irritating, very fast. For nearly four days, Dean followed Ginny, not bothering to take a hint. She had tried politely to ask him to let her be, but had to reduce to ditching him when he wouldn't quit pestering her. However, Every time Harry passed them in the hallways, he glared at them. It was obvious he thought they were a couple. Ginny hadn't bothered to correct him.

One evening, Hermione forced Ginny to come down to the common room. Ginny hadn't been there in a while, she was sure she was going to bump into Harry there. Sure enough, there sitting at the table was Ron and Harry, playing a wild game of wizards chess. Ginny turned to walk away but Hermione grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere." Hermione whispered. Ginny tried to pull away but Hermione tightened her grip.

"Hermione, what are you playing at? You know what is going on between me and

Harry-"

"Harry and I" Hermione faked coughed.

"You know what is going on between _Harry and I_." Ginny whispered back sarcastically.

"Why would you even try to bring us together? Stop trying! It won't work!" She tugged at her arm which was now securely between Hermione's fingers. She was amazed at the older girl's new strength. As if reading her thoughts Hermione said quietly, "Spell. For temporary strength. I knew you would try and squirm away."

"Hermione! Let go now!" she hissed. "I don't want to do this!"

"Are you mad at me?" Hermione questioned.

"No, but I will be if you don't- "

"Are you mad at Ron?"

"No, you know I'm fighting with---"

"Then why don't you hang out with us? Forget about if Harry is there! Talk to us. We're there too. Come." She dragged her to the nearest arm chair. "Stay!"

Ginny had no choice but to stay. Seconds later, Hermione returned with both boys. After a few awkward seconds, Ron cleared his throat. "Anyone up for Exploding Snap?"

The four were sitting in the middle of the common room; both Ron and Ginny sprawled across the floor. Hermione was laughing so hard her sides ached. To Ginny's utter amazement, she was actually having a good time. Not only was she having fun, she was having fun _with Harry there._ Ron and Hermione had kept the silences filled and Ginny so busy she never had time to think about Harry. By the look of Hermione's smug smile, they had planned it to work out that way. Ginny sighed and Ron helped her stand up. She hugged him tightly, something she hadn't done in a while. After bidding them all a goodnight she trudged up the stair, yawning all the way. As she changed into her silky purple pajamas, she stumbled into the bathroom to wash up. As she splashed her face with warm water she thought about Harry and the way she missed his smile, his laugh, and his twinkling emerald green eyes. Pulling her sheets down, she slid into bed and thought 'It'll be hard and tough at first, but maybe, just maybe, Harry and I could go back to being really close friends. I loved him like a brother before we went out. It could happen'. And then sleep overtook the young redheaded girl as she thought about how she and Harry could be close friends again.

Harry however, had a different idea.


	4. Four roomates

Two days had passed since Ginny's night with Terrific Trio. Ginny had finally gotten through to Dean; she didn't and wouldn't want to go out with him again. He avoided her for a bit always sulking around and looking sullen, which was perfectly fine with her.

She hadn't spoken a word to Harry since that night, nor did she plan to. Her wounds were gradually healing and she didn't need a conversation with Harry to reopen them. One of the few things keeping Ginny sane were her roommates, her new best friends. Ginny was never really close with them before, she had always preferred the older kids as her company. She was one of those people who always got along better with people who weren't her age. In her dormitory were four other girls, Rosaline, Bella, Laura, and Whitney. Rosaline and Bella were not only twin sisters, but best friends.

Rosaline, true to her name, actually did look very much like a beautiful a rose. She had a sweet face, and beautiful precise features. Her chalky white skin made her look as pale as a ghost. She had enormous baby blue eyes, perfect eyebrows, and long eyelashes. Her soft lips were a light pink that matched the color her cheeks turned whenever she blushed. Her light barley visible freckles were splashed across her nose in a very adorable looking fashion. She had light wispy brown hair that fell calmly past her shoulders. Her voice, like her look was gentile and sweet. Ginny sometimes had to strain to hear her voice, since she spoke so softly. Her musical voice was constantly singing songs and filled up the room, giving it a peaceful atmosphere. To those who looked at her figured she would be a shy girl, but those who knew her knew that she was actually very talkative and creative. She constantly made up stories and would surly write children's books in her future.

Rosaline's twin sister was also beautiful, but in an entirely different way. Bella meant beautiful, and that she was. Standing at her full 5'2, Bella was petite and fragile looking. She too had milky white skin which contrasted fabulously with her long, thick, black hair. Her dark hair was long and straight and continued down her back, almost all the way to her butt. Her thickly cut bangs hung straight down her forehead, and when she swayed or moved even the slightest bit, they would brush lightly against her eyes. Like her sister, Bella had extremely long lashes, but hers were black as her hair. She also had long black under lashes which framed her blue eyes perfectly. Unlike her sister, Bella's eyes weren't a soft baby blue, but a deep ocean blue you could get lost in. Bella had a soothing voice that could settle even the nastiest of fights, or could screech so loud half of China would awake.

Next came Laura, Laura the adventurer, Laura the Brave. Although Laura was not as beautiful as her roommates, she was without doubt the friendliest, and easiest to be around. Her looks were simple, medium length brown hair, blue-green eyes and a warm Crest white smile. She wore her hair differently every day, from plain down, to little child-like pigtails, to half up, half down and half pink. Laura's mother worked as a hairdresser and she sent Laura different color dyes which she was always putting in her hair to spicy it up a bit. Unlike Rosaline and Bella's crisp and formal clothing, (although very pretty) Laura chose to dress for comfort. Her favorite outfit consisted of tight white undershirt and a variety of different colored sweatpants.

Lastly was Whitney, the stuck up blonde in all couture cloths. Her sun-bleached hair was always swinging and her 5'heels made her tower over the other girls. Fortunately, Ginny had taken some of her brother's DNA, and was only and inch shorter than Whitney on her sky-high shoes. Whitney refused to talk to the girls most of the time, which pleased them all very much. Standard things out of Whitney's mouth were unpleasant and insulting. She never completed any of her assigned chores, which was an understatement. If Whitney had lifted a finger even twice in her life, without it benefiting her, Ginny would have been shocked.

Once Ginny had stopped hanging out with The Terrific Trio, she had come to realize she didn't have so many close friends. Sure she had tons of friends, her mum was always complaining she was too popular for her own good, but when it came down to very close friends, Ginny didn't have. Naturally since Rosaline and Bella were already paired up, and Whitney was, well, Whitney, Ginny and Laura became inseparable. In just four hours, Ginny had filled Laura in on _everything,_ down to the last drop. Obviously Laura now knew about Ginny's predicament with Harry. In fact, she was the one who thought of the jealousy plot in the first place. But Ginny had brushed her off at the time, thinking it was just one of Laura's crazy schemes. She didn't realize she had the idea stored at the back of her mind until much later……

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny was sitting in front of the Gryffindor fire, listening to the cackling of the flames as she read her book. Laura had gone to bed; it was one of those few precious moments that she wasn't by Ginny's side. Ginny would be fine for the rest of the night, Laura had reasoned with herself. The common room was empty, and Harry had gone to bed ages before. He couldn't possibly upset Ginny in the half and hour she would be reading alone downstairs. Or so she thought.

**Sorry to leave you guys on such a cliff hanger. I know the Chapters are a bit short, but they will get longer. Right now it's 1:30 in the morning and I'm dead tired. The next chapter will be short, a continuation of this one. Then they'll get longer, I promise. Please R&R!! I'm dying to hear reveiws. **

**p.s. Don't worry! This story will turn DG!**


	5. The Break Up again

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor fire, its flames cackling and dancing wildly. She was completely engrossed in her book and never heard the footsteps of the other person.

The person stood right next to Ginny, casting a shadow over her curled up body. Trying to ignore her soundless visitor, she continued reading her book. When the figure remained where it was for a full two minutes, Ginny slowly raised her eyes to stare at her unwelcome caller. There stood Harry Potter looming over her. She bit back a gasp as she stared into his malicious looking face.

"Ginny" he said shortly.

She scrambled off the floor onto a chair, and quickly took in his appearance. He was standing in front of her, clothed in nothing but plaid pajama pants, showing off his newfound, very impressive abs. His hands were hanging down his sides in a very casual way, but Ginny noted that his fists were clenched.

But that wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her were his eyes, his comfortable familiar jade green eyes. They were filled with pain and anguish, mad, but distressed. And from what Ginny could tell by Harry's scowl, he was pissed.

"What?" she returned just as coolly.

"I was up half the night thinking about it. And I decided. I am completely over you."

_I am completely over you._

Ginny had been expecting a blowout, but the words took her by complete surprise. They were thrown at her entirely unexpectedly and from Harry's smirk, that was his intention.

_I am completely over you._

Ginny knew that she and Harry had broken up. She had no intention of getting back together. She had wanted Harry to move on with his life, although, each word like a sharp jab in her chest, a knife through her gut.

"What!?" she whispered softly. She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she wondered for a moment why she was crying. She was over Harry Potter. She _was_!

Harry caught on to her whisper and her tears and his smirk grew wider. She looked at him unsure. The words, the smirk, they were not Harry. They were cold, and distant.

"What happened to you?" she wondered aloud. She clasped her hands over her mouth again. She had to stop doing that. Harry's face grew stiff.

"What happened to me? What happened to you? You...you...little bitch? You used to be understanding! You used to be compassionate! You used to care what I thought, what I did! Did it ever occur to you that maybe it was as hard for me to breakup with you, than it was for you? That it was something I also didn't want to do? Maybe I was doing it to protect you? That I had every intention of coming back for you? Do you even think about my side anymore? Because it seems to me you've become a self-centered, uncaring, uncompassionate, unkind, inconsiderate, unloving, self-absorbed little prat Ginny Weasly!" His eyes flashed dangerously.

Ginny could practically see steam coming out of his nostrils. She was about to defend herself when Harry's breathed in and out, calming himself and finished "And that's why I am over you!"

His eyes faltered as he said those words, giving his cover away. Both he and Ginny knew that although he didn't want to, he still cared. But that didn't stop the impact of his words and tears were streaming down Ginny's face without her realizing.

He had called her a bitch. He had _never_ yelled at her before, at least never like this. And he had _certainly never _cursed at her before.

Was she really a self-centered, uncaring, uncompassionate, unkind, inconsiderate, unloving, self-absorbed little prat, as Harry had said? No. Harry had not only broken up with her. He had insulted her and damaged her pride and dignity. He knew her, he knew her better than anyone, and he knew what the impact his words would leave her with.

How could he do that to her?

Ginny copied Harry's breathing pattern for a moment, breathing in and out deeply. Then she started to get up and Harry looked at her, with a glare of steel and muttered "I knew you never cared."

A fire lit inside Ginny and she jumped from the couch on top of Harry. In a blur, Harry was pinned to the floor with Ginny on top of him, her face flushed scarlet, eyes flashing dangerously, her wand hazardously close to Harry's neck.

"Don't you ever say that again Harry Potter!" she threatened, her voice close to a growl.

"You can call me a bitch or an ass or any other cusses you like. You can call me self-centered and self-absorbed. Hell, Harry! You can even pull put your wand and curse me. But _NEVER, EVER, EVER!" _she screeched pointing her wand closer to Harry's neck with every word, "EVER! Call me uncaring! Do you know how much you hurt ME Harry?

How many _times_ I went to Hogsmaide with my friends all coupled up, _alone_ because you weren't there for me? Do you know how many _days_I waited while you were on your little adventures wondering if u were even _alive?_ How many _years_ I waited for you? But TIMES and DAYS and YEARS are NOTHING compared to the COUNTLESS amount of nights I spent alone! Of nights I spent prayed to god that you were safe! Of nights I cried for you! Of nights I cried _because_ of you! After you broke my heart so many times!

So forgive me Mr. Potter for breaking up with you! For not being able to handle the _work_ and _stress _that comes with going out with you. For mentally and physically not being able to handle all the worry and heart ache you put me through! One person can't take it Harry! It's too much to bear!" she fumed angrily, her tears now freely running down her face. All her sorrow and anger and heartache was out in the open now. You could only be bottled up for so long.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she said softly. "But I can't live like this. I can't do it ever again."

She kissed him softly on the cheek, before lowering her wand and getting off of him slowly. She could see from the change in his brilliant jade eyes that she had gotten through to him.

"Goodbye Harry" She turned and left the room without turning back.

"Ginny!" Harry croaked, still lying on the floor were Ginny had tackled him minutes before.

Ginny dashed upstairs her eyes spilling over with tears clouding her vision. She knocked into a pair of sturdy arms, and glanced up realizing it was Laura, who had apparently heard the whole thing.

"Shh baby. It's ok. It'll all be ok." She murmured into Ginny's hair. She led her friend into her own bed and Ginny collapsed into her lap. Ginny was grateful that Laura hadn't whispered 'don't cry' because that was exactly what she needed to do. And she did. She sat there and cried, and cried and cried, all the while Laura was stroking her hair gently whispering 'Shh baby, it'll be ok. You can cry. I'm here for you.' And Ginny cried until exhausted, she fell asleep.

Harry listened from the bottom of the stairs. He didn't follow. He didn't call her name. He didn't make a sound. He knew she was right. And despite all, he still cared for her, enough to let her be, and let her heart mend. She wouldn't be happy with him. So as hard as it was, Harry pulled himself, and walked away.

**Hey everyone! Was this Chapter to emotional? Sorry if I got carried away. Don't worry. Next Chapter, Harry gets pissed and the revenge game begins…Hee hee hee. **

**I'm so excited!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! I **_**really **_**want to know what you all think. Thanx so much for all of you who have. Please continue! I've been writing new ideas in my bio so all of you who are curious can check it out. Love ya all**

_Grazie tutto ed arrivederci_

_Amore_

LITTLE MISS DRAMA QUEEN

A new little thing of mine is to write Thank you all, goodbye, and love, in random languages. Today is Italian.


	6. The Idea

"Good Morning" a girlish voice crooned from the doorway. "You look awful lonely in that bed."

"Pansy, get away!" Draco said crossly.

"Blaise! Tell him to let me in!" Pansy pouted.

Blaise opened his mouth to invite her in but Draco sent him a withering look first. Blaise shrugged his shoulders, his black curly hair falling into his face.

"Even if I let you in, you wouldn't want to be here. Draco is in one of his grouchy moods...again"

"Shocker" she muttered before turning and sauntering away, scaring a few 2nd years in the process.

Draco Malfoy sat cross legged on his bed, across from his best friends Blaise Zabini. The two 7th year boys had their own dorm to themselves, the other boys' preferred sharing a small room that having to face the wrath of Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini whenever they got upset (which was fairly often).

The spacious room was filled with green Slytherin posters, and dark green draperies. Two king-size beds filled up the majority of the room. The metal password doors were an extra precaution and had several dents were they had been punched.

"So what have you been thinking about, that has you all concerned?" Blaise finally asked.

"Oh, what? Nothing." Draco answered, shaking his head, as to clear his thoughts. His silver blond hair fell carelessly over his ice cold grey eyes.

Blaise raised his eyebrow, expecting a better answer, but knowing he wasn't going to get one. Draco Malfoy was not someone who shared his feelings, nor explained what was going on in his life. He was raised as a Malfoy, and whether or not he liked them, he behaved like one.

He had his Malfoy ice cold gray eyes, the trademark pride and dignity, and the obsession for 'pure' wizards. He never told anybody anything. He kept everything inside, always looking unfazed and perfectly composed under his pale unreadable face. He hid his emotions awfully well, and no one knew what he was really thinking.

But Blaise was his one exception. He and Blaise had run away from their homes the year before, both trying to escape being branded as a Death Eater by their fathers. They had rented a small apartment near Diagon Ally, and hadn't spoken to their families since.

"Nothing." Draco repeated. He paused for a moment before adding "You know the Weasly girl? She hasn't showed up to Potions in nearly two weeks".

"Mmm," Blaise mused. "She's extremely hot."

Extremely hot was a major understatement. Malfoy remembered the first day of school almost a month before.

_Dumbledore was about to begin his usual speech. The room quieted down and as his mouth opened to begin, but the doors to the great hall flung open. The stood the most amazing thing anyone had ever seen. It was stunningly beautiful, a mix between an angel and a cherub. It was gorgeous and sexy at the same time. Sporting a killer body, fabulous legs, and narrow waste, mixed with an angelic face, and locks of mahogany curls, the small person had the attention of everyone in the room. The boys stared at her drooling, the girls with envy or jealousy. She stood quietly, and then glided between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. It was clear each boy was praying 'Let her be in our house. Let her be in our house'. _

_She stood with perfect posture, taking each step slowly, the room silent, waiting for her next move. Then finally she sat. At the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter scooted over and she was shoved next to Ron. It was only when they were next to each other that Malfoy made the connection. "Weasly" he growled. And that was the last time he ever thought about her. Or, pretended that was the last time he thought about her.._

"Yah" said Malfoy. "You know, we need more girls like her. I'm so sick of the bubbly blonde Pansy look-alikes."

"Agreed. That girl is beautiful and brainy. Great combination. I would a girl like her."

Malfoy felt his stomach drop, but his face gave away nothing. Blaise had tall, dark, and handsome. He had dark curly black hair, dimples, and brilliant pale blue eyes which contrasted beautifully against his natural olive complexion. He was tough, and muscular, with massive muscles, that he constantly showed off. He was also a girl magnet. That passed week Blaise had set a new record, of 87 girls in a row, without getting rejected even once. 'Course he never went out with half of them, but the fact that they said yes was good enough. Anyone Blaise wanted, he could, and would get.

"Would you date _her_?" asked Malfoy casually.

"Uch, No! She is a dirty muggle lover; I don't care how far back their pureblood family line goes. Their family is scum. It would be disgusting to even think about dating that piece of filth, no matter how hot she is."

Malfoy sighed, and then freaked out. Had he just sighed with relief knowing that the Weasly girl was still available? Yuck. Blaise was right. She was filth. Hot, sexy, filth, but filth none the less. He _had_ to stop thinking about her.

* * *

Ginny sat talking to a bunch of her friends by the stair case near the Great Hall. Neville, Dean, and Seamus all filed into the hallway all complaining and grumbling under their breaths. Ginny broke away from her group and jogged to catch up with the irritable looking boys. 

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"What's up?" Neville asked in wonder. "Have you _seen _McGonagall? She is going crazy over these 7th year finals! She has us working like dogs! We've been in that classroom for five hours straight!"

Dean produced a small looking needle from his pocket.

"What's so hard about needles?" asked Ginny. "We learnt how to do them in like, 3rd year."

"Not like this yer didn't!" replied Seamus in his funny Irish accents. "Thart's just one of 'em."

"One of them?" Ginny questioned.

"We were transforming teacups into porcupines." Dean explained. "This is just one quill"

"Uh, huh" Ginny said pursing her lips together, as not to laugh.

"It's not fun-ay. Not when yer arm looks like this" Seamus said rolling up his sleeve, reviling an arm with a couple dozen needle pricks.

It was too much. Ginny, Neville, and Dean cracked up, and even Seamus joined in. None of them saw Harry trudge into the hall, and freeze a few feet behind him.

"You think that's funny? We were also supposed to turn our faces into pig faces. This is how far I got." Neville said, screwing his face up in concentration. Slowly his already round face turned a baby pink. His features remained the same, except for his nose which slowly turned into a pig snout. The pink, and roundness, and pig snout were too much to bear. The Ginny, and Dean howled with laughter, and Seamus was clutching his stomach and rolling around on the floor. Catching his reflection in the metal knight behind him, Neville joined in the laughter, only to make his face more pig like. Ginny gasped as tears streamed down her face. Dean passed her a handkerchief, and she sniffled, still laughing. It felt good to really laugh again. Suddenly something grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the group.

"Harry?"

Seamus, Dean, and Neville shrugged as she passed a questioning glanced at them. Then waving goodbye, they took off, leaving her alone with Harry.

"What now?" she asked warily.

"Oh. That's how you're going to play? Well two can play at that game."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"Trying to make me jealous? I can't believe I was such a fool and believed all that crap you said yesterday. I knew it had to be fake. All that emotional nonsense was so not you. You're a good actress though."

"First of all, you are way off your rocker. All that 'emotional crap' yesterday was the truth, you dolt!"

"Really? Then what were you doing with Neville and Seamus and _Dean?_"

"There is nothing going on between me and Dean! And what was I doing? I was talking! It's a free country you know." Although it was the truth, her voice wavered making her story sound fake.

"Right. Talking."

"You want to know what we were actually doing? First we spoke about how stupid and irrational you are, and then I flirted shamelessly with all three of them."

"I knew it!" Harry yelled triumphantly.

"I am being sarcastic!" Ginny fumed

Harry glared at her. "This isn't over yet." He said nastily.

They glared at each other before stomping down the halls in opposite directions. They were halfway down the halls when they turned around.

"My class is that way" Harry mumbled.

"Yah. Mine's that-a-way." Ginny replied.

And with that, they continued to silently stalk down the halls.

* * *

Two periods later, Ginny found herself rushing down to the dungeons. Every Wednesday between two and four, there was clubs. Although everyone was busy in different trial classes that day, Ginny knew she would want to be in Potions, regardless. 

As she rushed into class, her eyes swept the room and she realized that not only was she late, Harry had shown up, and there were only two empty seats in the whole room. One next to him, and one next to Draco Malfoy.

She sighed and cursed her bad luck. She padded across the cool floor, pretended to stop at Harry's table, and then brushed past and sat next to Malfoy. Two jaws dropped, and she couldn't tell who was more shocked, Harry or Malfoy. Almost immediately, Malfoy regained his composer, and put on his cool, and collected face.

Snape swept into the room, and began his speech on the class. Ginny tuned out, she remembered it from the year before.

As soon as he was finished, cauldrons popped up, one to each table. Ginny moaned, that meant she and Malfoy had to work together. She was sure she had seen a confused glance from Snape as he looked from her to her partner, but she couldn't be sure. By the time she looked again, he was yelling at a Huffelpuff girl.

Ginny was sure Malfoy dunce, and she would have to do it the work alone listening to him insult her. She was beginning to doubt her choice in partners, when to her utter surprise; Malfoy began the potion, swiftly and correctly, like he had done it a thousand times before.

"Have you ever done a, _Birosyncdome Draught_ before?" she asked curiously reading the strange name from the card in front of them.

"Nah," he answered in a surprisingly nice voice. "I have a knack for potions."

"Same." She replied quickly. She started working too, and they worked, progressing far beyond everyone else, in silence for a few minutes, besides from the occasional muttering of numbers coming from Malfoy's mouth.

"Nine hundred thousand roots, divided by sixteen powder roots which have tripled the effect as green wood roots, give the sum of,"

"17.6 cups of brown stemmed roots" Ginny supplied.

"17.6, 17.6, 17.6, 17.6, 17.6," Draco muttered trying to remember the number. There was silence for a few more minutes. Suddenly some of the liquid-y acid green potion spilled onto Ginny's robes, burning a hole threw it.

"Shoot. This was my last good robe!" she muttered angrily.

Malfoy smirked.

"Parents can't afford to by anything better than that old rag?" he taunted.

She knew it was coming. She bit her tongue, figuring it was better not to respond. It would be too difficult to work with him while they were arguing.

"19 ½, 19 ½, 19 ½, 19 ½, 19 ½," Malfoy said, over and over. Clearly that was his memorization technique.

"0, 0, 0, 0" he started to say.

"Hmmm, 0. That should be an easy number for you to remember" Ginny said mockingly. "Seeing as it's the same number as your IQ."

Malfoy looked stunned for a moment.

"Aww," Ginny said sweetly. "You look so, so, lost, when your not the one dishing out insults."

That shut him up. Since when did she have a sharp tongue? Where was the little love-sick Potter crazed girl that she had always been? Just then Ginny heard Harry telling a Ravenclaw girl about his crazy Expelliormous spell adventure.

"Aw, give it a rest Harry!" she said angrily. "No one cares. You're such a drama king!"

"That spell saved my life." He whispered quietly for effect. "Have _you _ever had to battle Voldamort?"

Ginny felt Malfoy cringe at the name. That was odd. She would investigate later.

"No, Harry. I haven't battled Voldamort. I've only been _possessed _by him."

Malfoy whistled. Comeback number two, for the Weasly.

Harry's jaw snapped shut.

"Oh. And I had to battle his Death Eaters when _you_ left us alone here last year."

Ginny felt another cringe from Malfoy. She looked at Harry's hurt face and knew she had hit below the belt. On the good side, he wouldn't be saying anything else to her. Ginny whacked her head in frustration. This period couldn't possibly get any worse.

* * *

During Harry's potion lessen that afternoon, Ginny walked by the classroom with a few guy friends. Harry seethed, and shot angry glances at her unsuspecting figure, looking livid. Snape caught the look, and looked puzzled for the third time that afternoon. And Snape _hated_ feeling puzzled. 

The week flew by, and Harry and Ginny seemed to be in a war. Every time Harry walked by, Ginny purposely flirted with any male in sight. Whenever Ginny was near, Harry gathered a couple of girls, and started telling his heroic stories while they looked on dreamily. They played their childish games until even their friends got sick of it.

Over the weekend, someone came to visit Hogwarts who Harry thought he'd never see again.

Cho Chang.

His former crush/girlfriend. She was a year older, so she had graduated the year before.

Her long, straight, jet black hair had been cut, right below her shoulders, and her face and arms had lost most of their baby fat, but besides for that, she looked exactly the same.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she saw him. She ran to him giving him a big hug, just as Ginny was passing by. Harry grinned at Cho, and her perfect timing.

"Hey!" he yelled back.

"I _missed you so much CHO._" He said loudly.

"We have _so much to catch up on._" He said again, until Ginny ran out of earshot.

"What's with the screaming?" she asked curiously.

"Oh," Harry said sheepishly. "I popped my eardrums. Can't hear myself. So, why are you here? Not that I don't want you here." He added quickly.

"I'm enrolled in a student-teachers program, while I go for my masters in teaching. I'm staying in the castle for a couple of weeks."

"Great!" Harry said truthfully. His luck was beginning to change.

* * *

Ginny raced to the dungeons, her head pounding. Why was Cho Chang here? This was going to make competition with Harry very difficult. 

She sat through the lesson, completely spaced out. She knew this lesson by heart, since she had done it several times when she was in the 7th year class. The 6th year class was far too easy.

At the end of class, Snape handed out the tests from the previous week. Everyone cleared the class after receiving it, so Ginny was the only one still there, by the time he made it to her paper.

Snape's hand slammed the desk as he threw down her test paper.

"This is RIDICULOUS Ms. Weasly!" he fumed.

Ginny's eyebrows knot in obvious confusion. She thought she did fairly well on that test.

Snape removed his hand and Ginny saw her grade. One hundred and six percent.

"What's wrong professor?"

"What's wrong? Ms. Weasly, You and I both know that you are far more advanced than this pitiful easy level. No one, I repeat, No one, has ever gotten an 100 on one of my tests. And you got an a hundred and six? There is no way you are staying in this class."

"But Professor..." she began.

"Don't Professor me." He said shortly. "I will not let a petty fight between you and Mr. Potter let my finest student do less than her absolute best."

"How did you know…?" Ginny wondered. Snape often gave her the impression that he could read minds.

"Perceptiveness Ms. Weasly." He said shortly. "I pay attention."

"But Professor, Harry was m--"

"Partner and you're worried that I'll make you be with him again. Don't worry I'll have you switched."

"Yah And also, what do I--"

"Tell your brother?" Snape asked giving her the mind reading impression again. "Your choice. See you at noon tomorrow."

Ginny turned to walk away.

"Oh, Ms. Weasly?"

"Yes?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't read minds."

* * *

Ginny dreaded walking into Potions the next day. She couldn't face Harry. Not after Cho Chang had come. She slowly walked into class, and to her relief, realized that since she was early, only Malfoy was there. 

Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh Malfoy," she cooed. "I have a little favor to ask."

**Oooh! Next Chapter is going to be so much fun to write! Ginny's revenge idea. The idea that eventually gets very confusing and very carried away….Hee Hee. I love revenge!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! I **_**really **_**want to know what you all think. Thanx so much for all of you who have. Please continue! Love ya all**

**(I just learned how to put lines in between each scene! yay!)**

Merci tout et bon bye

Love

LITTLE MISS DRAMA QUEEN

Today is French.


	7. I can hurt him without lifting my wand

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update, won't happen again. I was actually out of the country. A few things.**

**1) Thank you all my reviews, especially for correcting my Weasly, Weasley mistake. My Bad. I appreciate corrections. I don't get offended.**

**2) The whole 'I don't read minds' thing from Snape was not a mistake. She doesn't know about his mind-reading abilities.**

**3) Hope you enjoy this Chapter!!**

_"Oh Malfoy," she cooed. "I have a little favor to ask."_

Draco Malfoy looked up from the potion he had started a few minutes before. There was the Weasel girl, standing nearby in all her glory, talking to him. Before that day she had never spoken to him ever. Or rather she hadn't spoken to him like he wasn't a piece of dirt before. He supposed he knew why, he had never spoken decently to the girl before either. But she was a _Weasley_. What else was to be expected?

How could he hold a normal conversation with one of those? Especially after he had known her _brother_. What a rotten little scumbag that boy was, with his flaming red hair, too many freckles, and worn hand-me-down robes. The girl at least dressed nicely, and looked nicely, and holy cow…

As she stepped closer, Malfoy caught a whiff of the Strawberry scented shampoo she used in her hair, and her sweet smelling perfume mixed together.

He had smelt it before, that day during potions. Her smell was simply _intoxicating_.  
He had to use all his concentration just to stay focused.

It was a hard, knowing she was right besides him, having to smell her sweet scent, and casting glances at her when she wasn't looking. To look at those enormous amber and gold flecked eyes, her little button nose, and her full cherry red lips, formed in that amazing smile. She was simply….

_What the hell_ Draco? He scolded himself. _Why should a girl have any power over anyone? Over you? No. This wasn't right. He was Draco Malfoy. He had power over everyone. He would NOT lose his cool for one stupid girl. A stupid Weasel girl to be more precise. He was NOT going to fall all over her, drool at her, be nice to her, or even look at her. He would NOT sound curious or interested at all._

But that didn't stop him from wanting to know.

"What?" he snapped crossly, angered by his interest in what she had to say.

"I, er, have a favor to ask" she repeated.

Malfoy's angered receded a bit when he notice how nervous she looked around him.  
Good. That's how it was supposed to be.

"What do you want Weasel?"

"I was..Er...wondering…if maybe you could...look I know I sound stupid…er…just hear me out ok? I wanted to know if…maybe…"

"If what?" Malfoy barked. He was getting inpatient. No one, no one at all kept a Malfoy waiting.

"Er, if you would pretend to..." she twirled her favorite curl around her finger anxiously before spitting out "If you could pretend to be my…er….my boyfriend."

* * *

"What?!?" Malfoy yelped. 

Ginny jumped a little, although she had prepared herself for this exact reaction. What was she expecting? Malfoy to give his consent and play along quietly?

"Why the bloody hell would I do something like that?" He asked rudely, truly amazed that she had asked such an idiotic favor. As if Malfoy's did favors anyways.

"Come on." Ginny pleaded. "For me?"

_Who the hell does she think she is?_

"Why the hell would I do anything for _you _Weasel?" he responded coolly.

Ouch.

Something flared inside Ginny and she felt her temper rise quickly.

"Because I _asked _you to that's why! You haven't even heard why yet, have you? You think I would ask you for nothing? Clearly I have a reason! And it's Weas-LEY if you don't mind!"

Draco stood taken aback for a moment; he wasn't used to being yelled at. However, his face kept its usual empty canvas look. Blank and unreadable.

Ginny quickly got her temper under control, and realized that yelling at Malfoy would only rile them both up, and she would never get her favor.

"Come on" she chided using her soft voice again. "If you won't do it for me, do it for Harry."

"Harry, as in Harry Potter? Weasel, you might not be in our year, but if you don't know that Harry Potter is the person I hate most in this pitiful excuse for a school, then you are a lot thicker than I thought. I mean I always knew you were unintelligent, but this is taking your stupidity to the next level."

Ginny gritted her teeth together trying very hard to let the comment slide without a comment.

"So let me set your facts straight ok? There is no one here I hate more than Harry Potthead, and no one in this school he hates more than me."

And then the Weasley girl did the most curious thing. She smiled devilishly and to Malfoy's amazement replied "Exactly".

Malfoy was taken aback for the second time in two minutes. The Weasley girl had an evil glint in her eye that he had never seen before.

"There is no one in this school who Harry can not stand as much as you. It'll be _perfect_."

"Wait, this is against Harry?" asked Malfoy, suddenly very curious.

"Uh huh" the red head replied smugly.

"Harry broke up with me, but he keeps trying to get back together. I don't want him.  
He flirts with other girls and has even dated a few to make me jealous. But it's obvious he still cares for me.

Then he went overboard. He insults me and my family, our money and blood-status, and anything else we trusted him with. He took all the secrets I told him and started spreading them around. Then that _Cho _girl shows up, and he's always shoving her in my face.

Well, it's pay back. I'm tired of it, and of listening to my brother poorly trying to defend his 'best friend'. I want revenge. I want to take the thing he cares most about and give it to his enemy. Me.

If we pretended go out, it'll kill him. Every time he sees us together, or hears about either of us, he'll hurt inside. Seeing me with you will bother him more than anything, I guarantee that. You said it yourself. There is no one Harry hates more than you. It'll be the perfect revenge. I could hurt him without even lifting my wand. It will tear the famous Harry Potter to shreds. So what do you say?" she finished her eyes glistening evilly again.

Malfoy listened to her, and then without thinking about the risks, or trouble to come, he replied with a whole hearted "I'm in".

* * *

Harry walked into Potions that day, his spirits soaring. Cho had hinted that she wanted to go to Hogsmaide, so Harry had asked her on a lunch date. She agreed and the two were going to meet up after the following period. Things were finally perking up. He was going on a lunch date with Cho, he had passed his History of Magic exam, and he was clearly at the top of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, especially after that days amazing performance. Nothing could bring him down. Not even Snape, he thought proudly. Glancing up he saw Ginny _holding Malfoy's hand_. 

Well, nothing except _that_.

* * *

The rest of the Potions class passed uneventfully. Harry was beginning to think he had imagined Ginny and Malfoy together. He knew she wanted to make him jealous, but come on Malfoy? Couldn't be. Even Ginny wouldn't sink that low. No, he had imagined it. Harry was sure. 

Still, he cast suspicious glances at them every few minutes. In fact he was so distracted, he didn't hear Luna yelling at him, or see his potion turn a nasty shade of burnt orange until it over flowed and burnt through his skin leaving three angry looking welts. To top it all off, he had to stand listening to Snape lecture him for a full five minutes before he fixed his burning hand. Then Snape waved his wand, making the concoction disappear and Harry had to start all over again. Damn that Ginny!

A tinkling sound erupted from the other side of the room. Ginny stood sideways, looking shyly at Malfoy, laughing her light tinkling laugh. _What had Malfoy said to have made her laugh?_ Harry wondered. He watched as Ginny cast a flirting glance at Malfoy. Suddenly a spark of purple flame flew out of Ginny and Malfoy's perfect looking potion, and landed on Ginny's sleeve. Before she could move, Malfoy had pressed a finger to the flame, extinguishing it before it did any damage. She smiled broadly and muttered a thank you.

There couldn't be anything going on between them, Harry decided. Malfoy wasn't that type of person. He would go out with flocks of girls, date them, and ditch them. He certainly wasn't one for relationships, Harry thought, soothing himself. But they way he touched Ginny's sleeve… One couldn't be so sure. It was almost _affectionate_. Harry would have to deal with Malfoy. As soon as they were out of class.

Malfoy strode out of class leaving the Weasley girl to clean up. He had put on an excellent performance. He could practically see the stream coming out of Potter's ears when he had made the red head laugh.

_She wasn't so bad, _Draco thought.

Suddenly out of no where something grabbed him. It hoisted him into the air, pinning him up against the cold stone walls of the dungeon hallways.

Turning to see his capture Malfoy saw a mess of untidy black hair, and the tips of foggy glasses in front of shining jade green eyes.

Draco wasn't upset, merely amused. So the Weasel was right. Harry was extremely sensitive when it came to her. He smirked, clearly they had gotten precious Potter more riled up then they thought.

Harry caught the smirk. His brilliant emerald eyes flashed dangerously as his grip on his wand tightened. He had Malfoy dangling a few feet above him by his throat, and the little rat was smirking?

Harry lowered him, so they were almost face to face.

"Malfoy" he snarled.

"Potter" said Malfoy tipping his head in a fake-polite manner.

Harry tightened his wands force on Malfoy's neck. So the little rat was mocking him. Did he not realize who was on top? He was losing, and still he made a fool of him!

Malfoy resisted the urge to smirk again. Best not to get Potthead too riled up, he thought, since his breaths were all ready coming in shortly. The Weasel had been right again. Being polite to Potter would catch him more off-guard and would irritate him more than if he yelled back. So instead of withering in pain like he should have been, he sucked it up and pretended he was fine.

"Why were you talking to Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked testily.

"I don't know" replied Malfoy sardonically. "Maybe because we're lab partners?"

Harry detested Malfoy more than ever and resisted the urge to snap his neck then and there.

"I don't ever want to see you make her laugh, touch her, speak to her, see her, look at her, or even think about her ever again! Do you hear? Because if you do, Draco Malfoy" he spat, "I will personally take the liberty to snap your neck in half. _Comprendi_?"

But Malfoy was saved from answering with a snarky remark that probably would have gotten him badly injured.

"Harry!" a sharp voice called from the far side of the hallway. "Put him down!"

Ginny's clear voice rang out through the hallway. Several small looking children, 3rd or 4th year children, no doubt, stopped in their tracks to watch the performance. Some stragglers from potions wandered out and stopped to investigate the commotion.

Ginny eyed them seething.

"If you have any sense of self preservation, you'll scatter!" she said furiously.

The 3rd and 4th years bolted out under her intense glare, and after a few more seconds, the 7th year boys scattered as well.

Now Ginny was alone with just Harry and Malfoy.

She lowered her voice to the previous soft but dangerous tone she had used before.

"Harry" she said again in a clear voice that echoed as it rang through the halls.

His gaze shifted off Malfoy to his ex-girlfriend. With her pale face flushed, her lips pursed, her hands on her hips, and wearing the same disapproving/ disappointed look that Molly Weasley had on her face when she caught the two of them making out, Ginny looked like an exact replica of her mother.

"Put him _down_." She commanded.

Harry was so shocked for a moment at the sight of Mrs. Weasley before him, that he immediately jerked his wand up, breaking the connection and his focus, and Malfoy collapsed and landed on the floor with a thud.

As Malfoy dusted himself off, Ginny strode up to Harry until she was just one yard away.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing? You almost killed him!" she exploded.

"Could have, would have, and should have. But I didn't." Harry said with obvious fake regret.

Ginny noticed Malfoy getting up from the floor from the corner of her eye. He was ok, she realized, so she was going to leave him to fix himself up. Then she noticed Harry watching her, watch him.

_Time to really get into the act,_ She thought deviously. She drew her eyebrows together and bit her bottom lip masking her face in a look of pure concern.

"Draco!" she said in a concerned voice as she rushed over to him.

"Oh, are you ok? What did he do to you?" she asked anxiously.

Turning back to Harry, she glared deeply.

"What did you do? You really could have killed him! What did he even do to you?" she asked, but before he could answer, she had turned back to Malfoy, winking in the process. He caught the wink and groaned in fake agony.

"Ow. Ouch, don't touch me there. It still hurts. Let's leave this psycho and get out of here."

Harry watched in horror as Ginny helped Draco up, then as they walked away together, Draco casually slung his arm over Ginny's shoulders. Something erupted inside Harry.

Throwing his wand deep into his robes, he tackled Malfoy with a thud. He grinned satisfied to hear the thump of Malfoy's body as it hit the stone floor.

Harry seized his chance and leaped on top of him, pummeling every inch of him that he could reach. Ginny shrieked but Harry ignored her. He was pissed, and Malfoy was the perfect punching bag. Better yet, since he sat on Malfoy's chest, Malfoy couldn't fight back well, or reach his wand which laid helplessly in his side robe pocket.

"GET OFF!" Ginny screeched and she shoved Harry who toppled to the ground.

Malfoy flipped him and sitting in the same position Harry had been moments ago on his chest, started to hit back. Harry noticed contentedly that Malfoy's nose was bleeding and he was getting a fat lip.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ginny whose voice was already getting sore. She picked up her wand and with a force field greater than anyone at Hogwarts had ever seen, thrusted Harry to one wall, and Malfoy to the opposite one. Both boys were bleeding and lying powerlessly against their respective walls, staring at the fiery red head with her arms up in between them.

"Acio wands" she said firmly, her eyes flashing, almost cackling with electricity.

Their wands flew to her, and she placed them into her robe pockets.

"Now that you to have no wands and your hands are bound to your sides, maybe now, you'll stop fighting! Have either ever heard of the words SELF CONTROL?" she roared.

Then she dropped her hands and began to breathe in and out slowly to calm herself, as she had learnt in her own house, living with all her wild brothers.

The boys watched in wonder as the little red head breathed in and out in a yoga-like fashion, the golden flecks leaving her amber eyes and changing back to their warm chocolaty brown, and the deep red color leave her flushed cheeks a soft pink. She pulled out her own wand and muttered an incantation then returned it to its spot in her robes. She closed her eyes for a few moments, and when they reopened she spoke quietly.

"Enough is enough"

The boys felt their arms and legs being realized from the walls which had held them captive. They ran at each other, only to be stopped short at an invisible wall.

Ginny laughed softly.

"I knew it. The moment I let you go you would charge at each other. So you're each in an invisible box. For a first time charm I'm surprised it worked properly. We are all going to talk."

She turned to Draco.

"Draco!" she hissed, to low for Harry to hear. "What the hell was that? I told you were going to fight him without touching him! Why would you hit him?"

"Are you kidding? He practically choked me to death and then tackled me to the floor! I had every right."

Ginny considered it, and then knowing he was right continued from a different approach.

"Fine. But we're finishing this my way. No touching, you hear? What I'm going to say will hurt him more than any blow you threw at him. I'm going to let you out now. DON'T touch him. Just stand their looking like the pretty mama's boy that you are."

Malfoy smirked.

"Oh, so now you think I'm pretty?"

She swatted him and released him from his invisible cage. He followed her closely as she sauntered up to Harry.

"I am completely shocked at how childish and immature you are. I thought you were an adult now that your seventeen. I guess not."

"What are you talking about Ginny? You're the one who is sitting there flirting with any male you come in contact with. It's disgusting. Malfoy? Come on! That's even low for you." He pounded on the glass wall. "Ginny! Let me OUT!"

"Why are you immature? You have a heart attack every time I go within ten feet of another boy! I_ am not yours anymore_." She said and watched in satisfaction as Harry slightly shuddered.  
"And even more so, you beat up the boys I talk to. What the hell? How do you even know all the boys I talk to? Stalker."

"I _don't _beat up all the boys you talk to. Just that piece of slime standing behind you. I won that fight anyway. God Damn It Ginny! LET ME OUT!" he pounded again but to it was no use.

"You didn't beat him! You choked him when he wasn't expecting it, and then you tackled him when his back was turned. What kind of person does that? For no reason too."

"There was a reason." Harry muttered.

"Really? What reason would that be?"

"What? He was, touching you, and, and, he was, he was, he was…" Harry stuttered.

Ginny laughed darkly.

"Your. Just. Jealous." She said slowly.

Harry looked at her in awe.

"Are you kidding? Me? Jealous of _Malfoy? _Never! Why would I be?"

"Simply." Ginny said dryly. "Because I like him better than you."

Harry looked shocked.

"What do you mean you like him better? You know that's not true. You, you hate him." Harry said shakily as though trying to convince her it was true.

"Nope. Not anymore. I really honestly and truly like him better than you."

Harry felt like he'd been slapped. When Ginny said honestly and truly, she was always serious. But she couldn't be serious now. Could she?

Ginny and Malfoy both caught the hurt look on Harry's face. Revenge was sweet.

Harry noticed their grins and yelled "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
HE pounded his fists as hard as they could, and was shocked when they hit nothing but air.

Ginny laughed. "You've been free for about five minutes"

Harry looked coolly at her.

"I should have known you liked him. You two looked so _cozy _during potions." He sneered.

"What? Ha. How cozy could you look in potions class Harry? Especially with Snape watching? Plus, we are allowed to look cozy. We ARE going out, you know."

Harry looked as though he had been punched in the stomach. He doubled over, he felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him.

"Wha, what? You two are going…going…going…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Going out? Ya, we are Potter. Is that a problem?" Draco asked, speaking for the first time.

"Ginny? Are you really? With him? You know what he does! You've heard of his reputation!"

"Yah, we are. And yah, I've heard." She said coolly.

Then she deliberately stuck her hand out, into his.

Harry looked at their hands together and felt like the wind had been knocked out of him again. Then another feeling took over. He was jealous. He knew it, and then knew it. He lunged at Malfoy again, desperate to get in at least one good punch. Malfoy ducked and Ginny pushed Harry away with surprising strength.

"GET. OFF. OF. MY. BOYFRIEND." She yelled, knowing the exact effect it would take on Harry.

She was right again; she always was when it came to him. Just as expected, he froze and looked shocked and hurt, and confused all in one. Draco removed Harry's hand from his wrist, and Harry didn't resist. He was frozen like a statue.

The word _boyfriend _was also weird on Ginny's tongue. She hadn't used the word in a while, and had been saving it up as a weapon, she knew would work. Grinning she took Malfoy's hand again and the two walked off as one down the hall, as Harry watched rooted to his spot, astonished and in disbelief.

* * *

Snape had been in his classroom when the fight broke out. He heard the yelling and the scuffing of boys on the floor, and knew a fist fight had broken out again. Normally he would have gone out yelling and stopped it, but something, an instinct perhaps, told him not to. Curious, as he always was, he slipped silently into the hall, unnoticed by the bickering children. 

He was more than shocked when he saw who the kids were. Potter and Malfoy fighting was not out of the ordinary or unusual in anyway, but the sight of young Ms. Weasley caught him by surprise. He watched entertained for a few moments, before figuring out that it was Ms. Weasley they were fighting over.

Snape was more surprised then he could have admitted. Harry Potter fighting for a girl was something the foolish boy would consider noble, but Malfoy?

He had to admit, he never thought he'd see the day when Malfoy actually became attached to a girl, or even dated her for more than a couple of days. Fighting for a girl was just so uncharacteristic of him.

Ginny and Malfoy had just walked off together, and Harry was slowly getting pissed. He tackled Malfoy to the ground from behind. Snape was about to get involved when out of blue, something extraordinary happened.

Ginny Weasley had produced a fully fledged_ Encorf Dleid_, a force field. And it wasn't just a push either. It sent both seventeen year old boys flying across the room, pinned them to the wall, and stayed there.

Snape was astonished, and that _never _happened. The girl was only sixteen and she was performing magic that he couldn't even do until he learnt it in an advance Dark Arts class. Then she shrugged it off like she hadn't done anything unusual.

Her force faded quickly, but that was to be expected. Almost immediately, she had summoned to invisible boxes, and trapped the boys inside.

More advanced magic.

Then after speaking quietly to Mr. Malfoy, she made his box evaporate, leaving Potter trapped.

Curious. Very curious.

Just when Snape thought that nothing more could possibly surprise him, Ginny and Malfoy walked off hand in hand. The modern day star-crossed lovers. Humph. No wonder he didn't interact with kids these days.

* * *

Snape might have thought he saw everything, but he didn't see Malfoy and Ginny disappear down the next hall way and collapse in fists of laughter. 

"Brilliant!" laughed Malfoy. "Absolutely brilliant."

Ginny couldn't keep a straight face herself.

"Thanks" she said, "Excellent performance Malfoy."

He grinned.

"You should have seen Potter's _face_! It was the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

It took a few minutes before they calmed down. Ginny looked up and Mafloy and he grinned.

"Where did you think of a plan like that? Wow. Slytherin worthy. I wouldn't have expected it from a goody-two shoes Gryffindor. You, none-the-less. And to Potter? Wow. That was classic. Good work Red." He said approvingly.

It was the most compliments Ginny had ever heard Malfoy say at once. She was shocked that they were all aimed at her. She grinned back.

Malfoy tilted his head back and Ginny's mouth dropped open. She had never realized how absolutely _hot _Malfoy was. She guessed it was because she was always to busy thinking he was an arse to notice. She studied his face quickly.

He had grown up, and his already thin face had a nice angular shape to it. His white blond hair had grown out a bit, and his wispy blond bangs hung casually over his eyes. Oh my. His eyes. The usual ice cold grey eyes danced a bit, and were a beautiful combination of blue-grey. His nose was perfect and led to very thin lips, but they suited his face nicely.  
He smiled down at her, perhaps the first time in six years she had seen him smile. His perfectly even, shining white teeth made his smile gorgeous and with the rest of his face he was _stunning_.

He laughed at her, breaking her trance.

"God, I know I'm beautiful but do you have to stare so openly?" he asked sounding much more like the Malfoy she knew.

"Beautiful? Uh huh. Modest too." She said swatting him.

"Hey Red?" he asked her.

"Yah?"

"Maybe we should pretend go out again tomorrow. You know, in front of Potter?"

"Yah!" she said, and then realized she had said it too quickly and maybe to eagerly.

"Yah, we should. It'd be fun." She said again, and then started working on an explanation she would tell Ron when he found out.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I had so much fun writing this chapter! I actually thought of this chapter first, when Ginny and Harry were fighting. It was my umm, insperation for the story. Adding the force fields and Draco came later. What did you guys think of Snape overhearing? Written kinda weirdly, but it gets better. I promise.**

**Uploading was a bit weird. everything got screwed up and the words got smushed together. I spent 15 minutes trying to fix it, but I'm not sure I got everything. So, if their are mistakes in the grammer (A lot of question marks got deleted)or paragraphing, I'm sorry. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! I really want to know what you all think. Thank you for all of you who have! I love hearing what you have to say!! Love you all!! MWA!**

**_Gelieve te herzien!_**

**_Dank en ik houd van u allen!_**

**_Goede nacht._**

**LITTLE MISS DRAMA QUEEN**

Today is Dutch.


	8. Help!

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I was away, and I have so many stupid tests! I am also experiencing a major writer's block. I thought of other stories to write and I need opinions. Should I start other stories and hope to think more of this one? Or should I focus on this for a few days and hope to continue?

I also reread this story. I really sounded babyish in the first bunch of chapters. Should I stop this story? Or continue? I am DESPERATE for comments. Please. Help. Me!!!

¡Ayudarme por favor!

sinceramente suyo

LITTLE MISS DRAMA QUEEN


	9. Friends with Draco Malfoy?

The next few days flew by quickly. Ginny was 'going out' with Malfoy, but only in front of Harry. No one else knew and they were sure to keep it that way. Surprisingly, Harry never mentioned a word to Ron. Although Ginny denied it, Malfoy figured it had to do with the fact that Ginny was watching Harry like a hawk, and death glaring at him when ever he spoke to her brother.

For Malfoy, the longer he was around Ginny, the easier it got to be. By the end of the first couple of days, he was back to acting like his usual self around her. Cool, calm, and always composed.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

After an overbearing Transfiguration lesson with McGonagall, Ginny felt drained.

Her head was aching and she had a two hour study period to finish a six hundred word essay, research eighteen different potions, and learn to perfect three new charms.

Just thinking about it gave her a bigger headache. There was no way to get all the work done in time!

"Stupid, stupid work!" Ginny muttered to herself. "All this NEWT preparation is probably harder than the freaken NEWT's themselves!

She was in such a mood that she didn't even realize she had stalked passed Malfoy until she heard his snickering.

She turned around and saw him leaning casually against the wall.

"What?"

"You always talk to yourself, or is it a recent habit?" he asked mockingly.

'I'm too exhausted to play this game again' thought Ginny.

Malfoy looked a little curious, making Ginny realize she had spoken out loud again.

"Oh, so this is all a game to you?" asked Malfoy pushing himself off the wall. "You can't ever beat a Malfoy in a dissing contest Weasley." He challenged. He expected her to come back with something sharp, but she just looked at him wearily.

"I have way too much work and way too little time" she replied. "And I don't really understand or give a crap about what I'm learning." She turned around, but Malfoy had jogged and caught up to her.

"You need some help, Red?"

That certainly caught her by surprise. She looked up into his face, searching for traces of sarcasm, but found nothing.

"Er…, sure. That would be great, actually."

They reached the doors of the library and Draco held them open for her to fit her huge load in. Right before they entered though, Ginny spun around.

"Aren't you concerned about people seeing us together? You know, a Malfoy and Weasley studying together isn't exactly a common sight."

"Not really" he answered surprising Ginny again. "I don't really give a crap about what anyone here thinks anyways, except Blaise, and I doubt he knows the library exists. Plus, they'll all probably look at me and turn away before even seeing who I am with. Why? Are you concerned about anyone? Your brother might be here, stalking the Granger girl. She freaken lives in this place."

Ginny peeped her head in and glanced around.

"Nope. Coast is clear."

"Humph" Malfoy snorted at her. "That was futile. Stay here." He stalked over to the receptionist desk that their librarian sat at.

"Is Granger here?" he asked the old lady. She looked up slowly, surprised that Malfoy boy was talking to her. Madam Pince looked into his grey eyes, reminding her of the new Greywolf books she had wanted to order. She made a mental note to tell Dumbledore…..

Suddenly she remembered his death. She didn't no too much about it but she knew the Malfoy boy was involved. She looked up again and glared at him through suspicious eyes.

"Why?" she asked testily. Immediately Draco saw the look of hatred on her face, and guessed what passed through her head. He was a Malfoy. He was bad. He had seen the look dozens of times since his return to school, especially from his teachers, and each time it hurt a bit. He clenched his fists slowly, but his face remained the same.

"Because she has one of my books and I want it back" he lied coolly. "When will she be here?"

Madam Pince shook her head and said, "How would I know? I can't _predict_ when a student chooses to come here."

She smiled smugly, as though she had one a battle.

Malfoy leaned in closely and whispered, "That mud blood is here whenever she has a free period. You have the schedules. Show me. Now."

The librarian glared deeply at him, but pulled out her book of classes. Malfoy rubbed his eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. He was trying to change. But when people saw him and assumed, he immediately turned into the arse that they thought he was. If Pince thought he'd be hell, he'd deliver hell.

"She is in double Ancient Runes, and then has Herboligy in greenhouse four. She won't be here for at least three and a half hours".

Malfoy's lip curled. "Fine".

And then he sauntered to the door. There was Ginny, exactly where he had left her. He sighed, he had forgotten about her for a moment.

She smiled up at him innocently.

"Well?"

"All clear." He said calmly, before leading her back through the solid oak doors.

* * *

Harry was walking back from his classes, dejected and lonely. Ginny was still playing that stupid game of hers, pretending she liked Draco Malfoy, when in fact Harry knew she despised him. He had a bruise on his chest however, souvenir from being force-fielded against the wall.

His feet were carrying him, but he didn't know or care where. Staircases moved beneath his feet as he felt him self being lifted to higher floors.

By the time Harry looked around, to gather his surroundings, a rather large gold door stood before him. It took him a moment to realize he was by the Room of Requirement. He sighed, wondering why his feet had brought him there, and wondering what the room would bring. He hadn't been thinking while he walked the laps around the floor, so he didn't know what would be inside.

Harry gradually shoved the door open. There in the center of the room, was the DA headquarters.

Harry's eyes swept the room, from the cushions, where they had practiced stunning, to the crack were Hermione had disarmed Neville during their first non-verbal repellent spell lesson. His eyes noticed the decoy denominators, and the other little trinkets that had been useless. They noticed the posters hung over the walls, the picture of Cedric, the shrieking picture of Bellatrix Lestrange after her breakout from Azkaban. In fact his eyes noticed every little thing in the room, except for one thing. It took a few moments for Harry to register that there was another person already there.

The thin figure was staring at the wall, with all its collages, its straight black hair neatly combed at its shoulders.

"Hey Cho"

The figure leaped in surprise at another person's voice. She turned her beautiful dark eyes quickly, but a smile appeared on her face when she realized who it was.

"Do you….wanna go for a walk?"

Harry almost didn't recognize the voice as his own. He didn't remember speaking, and his voice surprised him as well. Whenever he was around Cho, Harry felt like a little fourteen year old with a crush. He didn't even realize himself how much he had physically matured.

She nodded slowly.

"Yah, that's exactly what I need right now" she said gratefully.

Harry took two quick strides over to her and the two walked out arm in arm, leaving the past behind.

* * *

Meanwhile Ginny was having an extremely difficult time with her Transfiguration essay. She had done her research on the potions quickly, she knew what to do, and she only needed the library books to help. She had started on her essay but was getting no where.

"Ugh!" she moaned, looking at her essay. "It never ends!"

Malfoy leaned over to check her paper.

"You've hardly started!"

"I'm trying!" she whined. "It's just so, so…"

"Hard?"

"Boring!" she finished. "My essay is putting _me _to sleep."

Malfoy grinned.

Ginny looked up into his grinning face. A small smile crept onto her face. She looked down quickly to hide her blush. Malfoy didn't seem to notice.

"Here, let me help."

He leaned over her, and she caught a whiff of his scent.

_Mmm, he smells great. _Ginny thought dreamily. _Wait! You were just thinking positively about a Malfoy! Her brain scolded her. What are you doing? _

But Ginny pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and concentrated on Malfoy.

He explained things really well. Ginny listened intently and started to understand what she was to write about. She wrote and rewrote, and rewrote her essay. Several times Malfoy leaned in to help her, a few times accidentally brushing against her. Malfoy had really helped, and they were really getting along well. Ginny was a little shocked but she kept her mouth close. Malfoy had barley insulted her and even the insults were average, and light hearted.

Ginny found that her study partner also had some sort of dry wit that was making her laugh quite often. He was actually quite enjoyable company; she liked his sarcasm and wit. His humor was kind of like Snape's, only Malfoy actually made jokes.

Time flew by quickly and when Ginny checked her watch, she realized she had only thiry-five minutes left of her two hour session.

"Holy crap!" she muttered and hastily tried to dip her quill into the ink faster. She ended up spilling the ink all over her paper.

"No!" she whined crossly. "After all that work!"

Ginny yanked the parchment up, hoping to let some of the ink slide off. She forgot that she had books on the parchment, which now tumbled to the ground. A heap of ink did slide off. Onto her lap.

"Ahhh!" Ginny yelped. "Not my skirt too!" she kicked the floor angrily, and accidentally toppled her chair backwards, and falling along with it.

She looked up to see Malfoy standing above her, trying to restrain from laughing. It didn't work to well, but he managed to convert his laughter into a small bit of snickering.

"It's not funny" Ginny protested.

Malfoy shook his head. "Spaz".

Ginny's mouth dropped and she looked like she was about to tell him off, when she caught site of the mess she'd made.

"Yah" she laughed. "I guess I am".

Malfoy extended his arm towards her, which she took gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Scourgify" she heard Malfoy mutter, siphoning all the ink of her essay, leaving it as good as new.

"Oh yah. I coulda done that" Ginny said feeling embarrassed. The two quickly cleaned up the mess. Ginny sat back down, eyeing the essay with distaste. Malfoy caught the look.

"Hey, why don't you lay off the essay for a while?" He suggested. "Do you have any other work?"

Ginny sighed. "I missed a few classes, so now I have to learn three new charms. It's ok though, I'll ask Bella to teach me. She's awesome with charms."

"Why wait? Let's do them now. I'm sure I'll remember them. What do you need to know?" asked Malfoy.

Ginny's was taken aback for a minute. Malfoy seemed so different. So _nice_. It was weird. His usual snotty stuck up self was gone, and replaces by a normal human being. Even though he wasn't being overly sweet or anything, just acting decent was a major improvement. The longer Ginny spent with him, the kinder he seemed to be. Malfoy. Who woulda though? Still, she didn't question it; she just stood up and pulled out her wand.

"Ok, lets see. First there's _Eradeema_. It silver plates things. Huh?"

"First of all it's _Eradima._ It silver coats things. Watch" Malfoy strode up to the table and picked up one of Ginny's tattered second hand books.

"_Eradima!_" He said smartly, tapping her book and a silvery liquid poured out of his wand. It wrapped itself around the book shimmering and sparkling. The spell finished its work and the book clattered onto the table, above which it had been hovering.

Ginny ran and grabbed her notebook. It was now silver plated, looking new and expensive. Her eyes widened in shock and Malfoy rolled his eyes at her fascination.

"Really Red, it's not that impressive."

"Show me. Now."

It took Ginny eight minutes and twenty seven tries before she got it right. When her potions book finally silver coated itself she leaped in the air.

"I did it! I did it!" she yelled with such excitement and enthusiasm that even Malfoy had to grin.

"Whoopee." He said sarcastically. "You are amazing".

"I know." She said haughtily. "Bow down, bow down. And while you're there, kiss my feet."

"Fine" he answered to her complete shock. He bent down right near her, but when he reached her feet he looked up and smirked evilly at her. Ginny knew what was going to happen a second before it did.

"Don't you daaaaare!" she yelled as Malfoy swiped her feet out from under her. She toppled down and landed on Malfoy. She scowled at him, and then hit his chest playfully. He flipped her down and started tickling her. Shrieks of laughter came from Ginny, pelting through the library attracting a few people who were staring.

They both noticed, and with lighting speed, Draco was on his feet, lending a helping hand to Ginny for the second time that day. The other kids returned to their work, and Malfoy asked "So… we moving on to another charm?"

_It wasn't until much later that evening that Ginny realized that besides for studying, she had actually been having FUN with her so-called worst enemy._

"Nope," Ginny said getting to her feet. "I want to do this to all my stuff."

She sat at her desk and being muttering.

A couple of minutes later Ginny was sitting on the library floor, her books surrounding her. They were all silver and beautiful, glistening off the artificial light in the room. She thought about how now, she would be carrying a set of books like that looked expensive. Besides, it made all her hand-me-down books look brand new.

"Hey Malfoy?" she questioned. "Why doesn't everyone do this? And why is silver expensive when anyone can create it? I mean I can take a plastic cup and silver coat it instead of buying a real one. What's the point of spending money on silver anymore?"

"This silver is a fake. It's completely fake. Any even slightly educated silversmith knows that, along with most of the wizarding population. That silver is made of artificial components, not minerals. It's only worth a few sickles at most, since almost anyone can do it. If you get a present of a real silver cup and a fake, even you would be able to see and feel the difference. See how light your books still are? If they were real they would be a lot heavier." He recited.

"Oh." She said thoughtfully. Malfoy looked at all her newly silver books in amusement, almost cracking a smile.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"Nothing. Hey Red, pass me your Divination book."

Ginny reached for the silver volume. Then she drew her hand back. She reached for a different silver book, but it looked too fat. She skimmed a couple, but there were a few the right size and had the approximant amount of pages.

"Er…" she said foolishly.

"Uh huh. How are you going to tell them apart now?"

Ginny glanced around, then leafing through text books trying to find her Charms book with the countercharm. After a few moments Malfoy leaned over and handed her a book. It looked like all the others, but when Ginny turned it on its side, the word Transfiguration was neatly engraved along the spine. The big bold letters were perfect and precise.

"Wow. How'd you do that? What's the spell?" she asked curiously.

"My secret." Said Malfoy deviously.

"Tell me."

"Nope"

"Tell me please?" she asked hopefully.

"It's my thing. My secret" he repeated.

"Tell me!"

"Nope."

"Tell me!"

"Nope." Grinned Malfoy enjoying the insane curiosity in her voice.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Draco!"

They both stopped.

Malfoy never really liked his name; it sounded so old-fashioned. He had grown used to it, but since everyone made fun of it when he was younger, he never went by it. He was Malfoy. Always had been. The only people who called him Draco were his mother, father, grandmother, his close cousin Layla and Blaise. But for some reason when Ginny said it, it didn't seem ugly or peculiar. He loved the way she said his name. When she said it, it just sounded _perfect_. Her voice was soft and sweet and it sounded so nice coming from her lips.

Ginny also froze with shock. Never once in the six years she had known him, had she ever called him by his first name. _It's kind of disgusting really, she thought to herself. I've been hanging out with him for almost five days and I have never called him by his real name. How awful_.

She made a mental note to call him that from then on.

Malfoy regained his composer quickly. It was the first time he had lost it since they had starting hanging out.

He cleared his throat snapping Ginny out of her own thoughts.

"Anymore work?"

She gave him a small smile as they started the next Charm.

* * *

Harry had taken Cho on a walk around the building, and somehow they landed up by the lake. They sat on the edge of lake on small smooth stone. Since it was fall, the leaves were beautiful shades of red, orange, yellow, and browns. They drifted lightly off the trees, against the clear blue sky, setting the mood perfectly.

Harry glanced at Cho; her large deep brown eyes showed she was reminiscing about her own memories at the Hogwarts castle. He sat there staring at her for a bit, waiting until she noticed.

Eventually she did, and started blushing furiously when she saw how intense his gaze was.

"Harry," she said kindly.

"Yah?"

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?"

"No, not at you. Everyone else. I'm taking in all the envious looks of everyone else on campus, as they stare in insane jealousy, because I have the most beautiful girl on the grounds next to me."

Cho blushed and giggled softly.

"Harry!" she said shoving him playfully.

He smiled, something he hadn't done in a while.

They sat there for a while, just talking and taking in all the beauty of the beautiful grounds and cool, smooth waters. The evening grew late and chilly and Cho moved closer to Harry, snuggling close to him. He wrapped his cloak around them and kissed her nose lightly. She smiled sleepily, and within moments was fast asleep on Harry's chest.

* * *

"Ok, show me again!" Draco demanded.

Ginny grabbed her wand and muttered _Gwommel _under her breath but Malfoy was far too quick for her. He deflected the charm and tied Ginny's legs together. Before she could undo the Charm, he muttered '_Expelliarmous' _and her wand soared out of her hand. She struggled for a moment before swinging her arms down flipping in the air. She landed near her wand and grabbed it hastily. Untying her legs from the invisible charmed rope, she swung at Draco and kicked him in the stomach. As he grunted and fell to the ground, Ginny disarmed him and muttering '_Pertificus totailis'_ she put him in a full body bind.

"Ha!" she yelled triumphantly.

Then stepping off of Malfoy she undid his binds and helped him to his feet.

"I won!" she taunted.

"Er, No. You didn't"

"Sore loser! I did too."

"No, you kicked me down to the floor. That's Muggle violence, also known as _cheating._ We said wands only" he said matter-of-factly.

"Fine," Ginny huffed. "You win again."

Draco looked at her crestfallen mocha eyes.

"Remember, this is just a practice for your DADA class. Losing isn't bad. Plus, I am more skilled than you."

Ginny glared at him.

"Not in a bad way! I am a whole year ahead of you. I learnt a ton last year that you don't know yet."

Ginny sighed. Draco had only been hanging out with her for a little over a week, but he knew a ton about her already. Sighing meant he was right. He knew her stuck up pride wouldn't let her ever admit she was wrong, so she just sighed wearily instead.

"That's not going to cut it though! If I want to be an Auror, I have to get an 'O' in Defense Against the Dark Arts! Not the E that I'm getting. I have to up it a full mark before the end of the semester."

"Calm down. You look way too far into the future. You have another two semesters to turn it into an O, plus you have next year. It's not like you have to bring it up from a D. An E isn't bad! Stop being so hard on yourself!" he said for about the hundredth time that week.

"Ok." She replied softly.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm so stressed out. Why don't we do something fun for once?"

"Hmm," Draco pondered. "What makes you happy? Um... fighting with me?"

"Nu-uh. That's not true." She protested. "Forget about fun, let's get back to work."

"I don't want to" Malfoy said definitely like a child who doesn't want to go to bed.

"Now." She demanded.

"No. Everything has to be your way doesn't it? Everyone has to do everything you want right?"

"No!" Ginny replied defensively. "I _do not_ make everyone do everything I want!"

"Yes you do, you conceited, self centered, pompous brat. Just because you're the youngest in your poor, deprived family, and everyone spoils their _baby_ doesn't mean you shouldn't know how to let other people come up with ideas!"

"What? Don't even start you rich, arrogant prat! Anything in the world you dream of is yours! You probably haven't worked even one of your pampered fingers in you life! You think your so cool, Mr. bigheaded-proud –egotistical-overconfident-supercilious-spoiled-brat!" she shot back, getting really fired up.

"Well Ms. Bossy-domineering-infuriating-commanding-controlling,-imperious and irritating-annoyingly aggravating -self centered prat, I think that once again I am right and yelling at me has made you feel better!"

" Oh yah? Well I don't think that yelling at a snot nosed, unintelligent, dim-witted, self-absorbed narcissistic prick would make me feel any…."

Ginny stopped in her tracks to look up at Draco who was smirking gleefully.

She had to laugh. In fact she hadn't laughed in the last few days, so she let herself laugh until her sides ached.

Draco smiled a rare smile. He loved making her laugh, her chime giggle filling up the deserted room. She caught his smile and smiled back, her eyes dancing happily, their gold flecks catching the light.

"Once again, your right. I guess arguing with you is fun. I do it a lot with my best friend Collin, except it's more of a challenge with you."

"Thought so." He replied. "Wait? Collin Creevy? The little photo-obsessed kid who stalked Potter? Naw, please tell he's not your best friend!"

"The one and only" she replied. "But that was first year. He's a lot more mature now. It's been five years you know."

Draco just shook his head with amusement, his pale silver hair falling over his grey eyes.

"You must be exhausted. How about a walk on the grounds?"

"Sure. Let me get my cloak through, it's gotten pretty chilly outside. Meet you at the entrance hall in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure boss" he quipped.

"Wait, there are a ton of Slytherins outside, Blaise or Pansy or someone might see you. With me, I mean. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. I'll keep my hood up."

For some reason Ginny felt a little disappointed. Kind of like she _wanted _him to say it would be ok for them to walk together in public.

_He doesn't like you like that. Her head told her. He is you study partner. That's all. Just because he's become nice, and decent…and possibly becoming one of your closest friends doesn't mean anything more than that._

And with that, she hurried off to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Draco walked back to his common room lightheartedly. He swung into the common room, the light bathing him in its green glow. He walked into his common room and grabbed his emerald green cloak, when a voice caught him short.

"And where are we going at this late hour?"

"Hullo Pansy," he answered dully, his happy mood vanishing abruptly.

"Yah, mate. Where are you going?" asked a deep voice from behind her.

"Just a walk on the grounds," Draco answered, keeping his answers short. Hopefully the two would continue their chat, and he could slip out unnoticed. He drummed his fingers waiting.

No such luck.

"Since when do you go for walks?" asked Blaise.

"Since now."

"Come sit for a bit. Your walk can wait." Blaise said motioning to a spot on his bed in between him and Pansy. Draco checked his expensive gold watch. He had practically run there, so he still had ten minutes left.

"Sure" he said flopping on the soft green comforter.

"Where have you been all week?" asked Pansy actually sounding concerned. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know. I've been busy."

"With what?" Blaise questioned. They had practically all their classes together.

"You know, stuff."

_Tick tock, Tick Tock. _

Draco glanced at the clock impatiently. Four minutes left. Pansy caught the look.

"What are you waiting for? You look like Crabb waiting for dinner time. Eager, with that slobbery look in your eyes."

Draco hardened. First of all, now that Crabb and Goyle had become Death Eaters, they weren't mentioned anymore. Secondly, had his face really been that easy to read? Only one week with Ginny and was already beginning to open up. _Not good, he scolded himself. Not good at all._ _Malfoy's don't show emotion! And to think, Ginny didn't even realize the effect she was having on me. . _

"Any new news?" He asked abruptly sounding like Poster Draco again. Poster Draco was who he was to everyone else. Pansy and Blaise where the only people he ever opened up to and even then, he never said or showed much.

"Pansy your love life? Gossip? Blaise, the war? Our parents?"

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other.

"Nada" they said simultaneously.

"Good. Then if there is no news, I'll be going on my walk." And before anther word was spoken, he grabbed his cloak and whisked himself out of his dorm.

* * *

Draco dashed up into the Great Hall, and saw Ginny just starting to descend down the stairs. Quickly he evened his breath and casually leaned against a silver knight. He glanced at his watch as she reached the bottom step.

8:20.

"Your late." He scolded playfully.

"Fashionably. What kind of women arrives on time?" she teased.

"Oh, so you're women now?"

They reached the entrance door and walked out into the chilly night. The sun had just set, and some of the clouds were still doted with faded pink.

They walked in silence for a bit, before talking. They flew threw conversations about teachers, classes, courses and careers. They chatted easily, the conversation flowing like old friends, rather than newly acquainted former-enemies.

Time flew by, and neither realized and hour had passed, until the bells rang, warning all students that the gates would be closing for the night in half and hour. They were almost back at school, when Ginny noticed a head of jet black hair, all tousled and sticking up a bit in the back. _Why was Harry sitting by the lake by himself? _

She craned her neck to get a better view, and noticed another head of black hair on Harry.

_Harry wasn't by himself._ She thought, angry for some reason. He was sitting out there with non other than _Cho Chang!_

Ginny's joyful mood came crashing down. Here she was having a great time with Draco, and then next minute she felt so weird. A strange feeling filled her body, one that at first, she couldn't place.

_What's wrong with me? Ginny wondered. Why do I feel so…so… jealous?_

"Come on Draco!" she said, pulling him into the building and out of site.

**That's it my pretties! Well, that's it for tonight. Hopefully you like it! I'm back on track!! Whooohoo!!! **

**What do y'all think? I kinda wrote with in a different style. Opinions, better or worse (or the same)? **

**I have a couple more chapters in mind, so I will hopefully be writing frequently again! I know I have mistakes in here, but its 2 AM, and I am exhausted! Thank you soo much for all of you who have reviewed!! (Pat yourselves on the back) and please continue!! Also, thank you to all FanFic writers out there, because reading other stories gives you great ideas of your own. (Also a great way to help cure writers block).**

**Review, Review, REVIEW!!!!**

Я тебя люблю совсем настолько много!!

До свидания!

Влюбленность,

Little Miss Drama Queen.

**p.s. All ideas that you think I forgot, I didn't! I will bring everything together, trust me. If you have any requests however, tell me and I will review and do my best to add them to the storyline. **


End file.
